YouTube poops
Le YouTube Poop (spesso abbreviate in YTP) sono una tipologia di video presente sulla piattaforma video sharing di YouTube , ma possono anche essere trovate su altre piattaforme ( quali Newgrounds, Vidme, or Dailymotion). Le YTP rientrano nella categoria di opere derivate. Nata nella community americana di Youtube, la parola YTP fa riferimento a contenuti multimediali che sono il frutto di un mash-up (rimescolamento) di contenuti audio-visivi preesistenti reperiti, nella maggior parte dei casi, dalla piattaforma stessa di YouTube. Le bizzarre sequenze di compendi e variazioni dell'opera originale che si riscontrano in una YTP hanno la finalità di intrattenere ( attraverso l'uso di ironia e elementi parodistici), confondere o turbare lo spettatore. In maniera ancora più generale, le YouTube Poops possono essere così definite: montaggio di contenuti audio-visivi preesistenti (quasi esclusivamente reperiti da Youtube) con finalità ironiche, parodistiche o satiriche .'' Spesso le YTP contengono linguaggio volgare e forzato. Michael Wesch , professore associato di antropologia culturale presso l'Univeristà Statale del Kansas, ha definito le YTP come: «absurdist remixes that ape and mock the lowest technical and aesthetic standards of remix culture to comment on remix culture itself" ( ''assurdi remix che imitano e deridono gli standard tecnicamente ed esteticamente più bassi della “cultura del remix” per dire la loro sulla “cultura del remix” stessa). Un concetto simile può essere riscontrato nel programma televisivo rai Blob, che presenta contenuti “basati sull'utilizzo creativo di video registrati da altre trasmissioni TV o, in alcuni casi, girati dagli autori”. Esistono poi YTP che, pur sempre presentando un mash-up di contenuti pre-esistenti, hanno la finalità di creare contenuti non-sense. Un'altra tipologia invece, chiamata YouTube Poop Music Video (YTPMV) , prevede il montaggio di contenuti audio-visivi preesistenti a ritmo di musica, dando vita a una vera e propria canzone costituita da spezzoni di video o suoni particolari; anche questa ha finalità tendenzialmente ironiche. Le basi musicali per questo genere di YouTube Poop sono generalmente appartenenti al genere Chiptune (Possiamo ricordare come BGM popolare Acidjazzed Evening di Tempest, oppure lo Shuric Scan ), ma vengono utilizzate anche canzoni di altri generi. Gran parte delle YTP inoltre, possono includere intere sources o parti di esse con l'intento di creare o trasmettere una storia, un racconto. La maggior parte delle YTP segue però una linea narratologica confusa e non-sense o addirittura inesistente. Tipologie di YouTube Poop Sono attualmente presenti sulle piattaforme di video sharing esistenti diverse tipologie di Youtube Poop. Tra queste rientrano: * YouTube Poop (YTP): il primo genere di Youtube Poop in assoluto, da cui prende nome il trend poi sviluppatosi intorno ad esso. Consiste nell'applicare tecniche di mash-up video solitamente già esistenti diffusi nelle varie piattaforme web in modo da ottenere un effetto. * YouTube Poop Music Video (YTPMV): Secondo genere di Youtube Poop, montaggio e mash-up di contenuti audio a ritmo di musica, dando vita a una vera e propria canzone. * Acid Poop: è il sottogenere di Youtube Poop ultimamente più diffuso, esso consiste nel intrattenere sempre con finalità ironiche gli spettatori utilizzando tecniche particolari o glitch sia audio che visivi che all'apparenza possono risultare fastidiosi o molesti. Lo scopo di questi video, spesso, è anche di riprodurre i trip psichedelici che si manifestano sotto effetto di acidi distorcendo il video stesso . * “10 hours video”: un'altra tipologia di YTP, sebbene non rispecchi esattamente le caratteristiche sopra citate, consiste nella creazione di video dalla durata consistente ( da decine di minuti a oltre 24 ore) realizzati con un copia-incolla di un medesimo contenuto . Nonostante questa tipologia di video non venga spesso identificata come appartenente alle YouTubePoops ( rientra infatti più nella categoria dei memes), molti canali di YTP presentano questi contenuti. * YTP Tennis: Lo “YouTubePoop Tennis” nasce dall'idea di creare una YTP...da un'altra YTP. Si procede tendenzialmente per turni: nel primo round un utente crea una YTP, nel secondo, un'altro utente, crea una YTP da quella stessa YTP, nel terzo round il creatore della YTP originaria o un altro utente, crea una YTP dalla YTP del secondo round ( e così via). Nella community Italiana questo tipo di YTP viene definita “ catena di Sant'Antonio”. Sources Con source (“sources” al plurale), sintagma inglese che letteralmente significa “fonte”, si indicano ( in questo specifico caso) tutti i contenuti audio-visivi ai quali si attinge per creare una YouTubePoop. Le sources possono essere: * memes * film, cortometraggi o documentari * inserzioni pubblicitarie ( compresi i trailer di film e contenuti videoludici) * videogiochi * personaggi pubblici ( attori, cantanti, poeti, politici ecc.) o comunque personaggi di una certa rilevanza sociale * fenomeni trash , ovvero video quasi esclusivamente di persone con evidenti problemi relazionali, sociali e addirittura mentali che pubblicano contenuti irriverenti, vergognosi e rozzi ( e che per questo causano ilarità) che mostrano la realtà, purtroppo esistente, di chi vive agli estremi più bassi della società. * video musicali * video di youtubers (vlogs, gaming ecc.) * telegiornali e interviste Problemi legali e di Copyright Da sempre i creatori di YTP hanno riscontrato problemi con la legalità dal punto di vista delle normative sul copyright. Infatti, la maggior parte dei contenuti da loro utilizzati, sono protetti da copyright ( in quanto non appartengono a chi fa le YTP). Quindi, scaricando un contenuto – non sempre richiedendo il consenso del detentore del copyright – da internet, seppur questo sia completamente cambiato e differisca per struttura e finalità dal prodotto originale, si ricorre spesso in segnalazioni di violazione del copyright. Gran parte di queste sono infatti automatiche e non riconoscono una YTP come in rifacimento dell'opera originaria. Il diritto su cui i creatori di YTP fanno affidamento è il diritto della satira e della parodia. Il Caso Michael Rosen Capita spesso che alcuni privati insistano affinché alcune YTP vengano rimosse. Ciò accade in genere per la volgarità e l'irriverenza ( spesso ritenute diffamatorie) che si ritrovano in questi contenuti. Queste segnalazioni avvengono soprattutto da parte di chi ha un pubblico perlopiù costituito da bambini. Un esempio è il caso del poeta e romanziere per bambini Michael Rosen che, essendo divenuto una vera e propria icona per i creatori di YTP , si schierò contro le deformazioni dei suoi contenuti che spesso risultavano volgari. Dopo un dialogo con i creatori di YTP, decise di non interferire più e di lasciare che le YTP che lo ritraevano rimanessero online. Egli rilasciò questa dichiarazione: « Quite a few people have fun taking my videos and making new versions of them, known as 'poops' or 'YTPs'. Many of these are not suitable for young children. I am not responsible for either the words or pictures of these.» « Sono poche le persone che si divertono a prendere i miei video e a creare nuove versioni di essi, conosciute come “poops” o “YouTubePoops”. Molte di queste (versioni) non sono però adeguate ad un pubblico infantile. Non sono responsabile nè delle immagini nè delle parole in esse contenute» Note Fonti Categoria:Youtube Categoria:Fenomeni di internet